Una tarde en la vida de un mayordomo
by AnHell
Summary: Advertencia: shonen-ai. Una tarde como cualquier otra en la rutina de Sebastian Michaels, algo que siempre hace cuando el señorito no esta haciendo algún encargo como el perro guardián de la reina. En resumidas cuentas, una tarde aburrida ¿O no?


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Una vez más suspiro, ya era el cuarto juego de té que se rompía gracias a la torpe sirvienta, de seguir así seguramente su joven amo ya no tendría en que degustar su preciada bebida por las tardes.

—Enseguida lo limpió— La femenina voz resonó con un deje de miedo. Esa penetrante mirada no se apartaba de su persona y la ponía incómoda.

Se maldijo así misma en su interior ya que lo que menos deseaba era la mirada reprobatoria de Sebastian Michaels.

—Meilin— El mayordomo exclamó su nombre con un tono autoritario.

—Ha..hai— Fue lo único que la sirvienta alcanzó a pronunciar.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de consultar la hora del Big Ben?— El mayordomo le mencionó con una sonrisa.

Pero que Meilin fuera torpe no quiere decir que era estúpida, así que entendió el claro mensaje. "Antes de dejar limpió causarás un desastre mayor, así que retírate por el momento"

—Señor si señor— La sirvienta respondió en un tono militar y enseguida se retiró, dejando al mayordomo consultando su reloj de bolsillo.

"Será mejor que me apresure, Bochan ya debe tener hambre"

Ese pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido por una explosión proveniente de la cocina.

Sebastian limpió el desorden de Meilin en menos de treinta segundos haciendo uso de una velocidad divina, o mejor dicho, demoníaca. Apenas acabo se dirigió a la cocina y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

—Bard, ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?—

El tono neutral y esa extraña sonrisa era todo lo que el cocinero necesitaba para entender una simple verdad: Sebastián estaba molesto.

—Es que la carne estaba un poco cruda, así que con mi lanzallamas...—

El mayordomo suspiró una vez más, ¿Cuantas veces se había repetido el mismo acontecimiento?

Ya había perdido la cuenta, de todos modos él iba a ser quién hiciera la comida y el aseo al final.

—Al menos Finn no me ha dado problemas el día de ...—

Una explosión interrumpió el monólogo de Michaels, esta vez proveniente del jardín.

—Hable demasiado pronto—

Un suspiró más se fugó de los labios de Sebastián, sea lo que sea que Finn haya hecho se encargaría después, por ahora la prioridad era tener listo el té y el refrigerio del joven amo, arreglar el desastre en la cocina y tener lista la comida antes de las 3 de la tarde. Era el pan de cada día en la vida de Sebastian Michaels, un simple (demonio) mayordomo.

...

—Bochan, su té esta...—

Por primera vez el oscuro mayordomo estaba maravillado con algo más que no fuese un gato.

El rostro durmiente de Ciel Phantomhive se podría describir como sereno y tranquilo, eso era algo que el mayordomo sabía de primera mano, pero esta vez había algo que lo hacía distinto.

Ciel se veía más vulnerable, más angelical, más apetecible.

—Vaya vaya, bochan debe tener mucho tiempo libre para dormir a plena tarde— El mayordomo resoplo con voz estoica mientras hacía una negación con la cabeza.

No es que no supiera la razón del por qué su joven amo estuviese agotado. La fiesta que la señorita Elizabeth había organizado por capricho en la mansión Phantomhive apenas el día anterior había tenido secuelas en la actual cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

Aunque en el momento no lo demostrara, Ciel estaba más que molesto, él no era una persona que socializara por gusto y mucho menos una que disfrutará de las fiestas.

Aunque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo si ya todo estaba en marcha y más de la mitad de los invitados de su innecesariamente alegre prometida ya habían llegado al lugar.

Para Sebastian, la cara de falsa alegría que Ciel se había forzado a sostener todo el día anterior era algo memorable y divertido, no todos los días se podía ver al serio y decidido Ciel Phantomhive con un leve tic muscular de disgusto y teniendo que mantener las apariencias en sociedad.

—Supongo que una probada no me hará ningún daño—

El mayordomo se acercó a su señor, el demonio se acercó al humano y al mismo tiempo, el depredador se acercó a su presa.

Sebastian Michaels le servía a Ciel Phantomhive con devoción y lealtad por más que solo su alma.

Ciel sabía lo que significaba ser adulto, Ciel sabía lo que se siente matar a alguien, Ciel conocía el sabor del dolor y sin embargo, el aún se mantenía impasible y sin remordimientos de ningún tipo y con la pureza característica de alguien de su edad. Indudablemente una persona así porta un alma que cualquier demonio desearía.

Sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la que Sebastian estaba al lado de Ciel.

El demonio vio en el conde Phantomhive algo que en su larga vida no había visto en nadie más, algo que ni el mismo podía describir.

Sebastian estaba besando apasionadamente los labios de su bochan con una singular alegría.

El beso de un demonio es uno de los mayores placeres carnales que un humano puede sentir, comparable al sexo. El beso de un demonio sirve también para permitirle a este último degustar el alma de la persona a quién beso.

Un sabor del cuál el mayordomo se había vuelto adicto y probaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

—Es una suerte que bochan tenga el sueño pesado— Exclamó el demonio mientras usaba una servilleta de tela para limpiar la saliva que dejó sobre los labios de su querido señorito al ritmo que él se relamía los labios.

La expresión en el rostro durmiente de su bochan había cambiado, ¿Qué clase de sueño tendrá?

Sebastian le dedicó una última mirada a su señor, una suave y delicada caricia de su mano sobre el rostro de Ciel fue suficiente para provocar un gemido del conde. Ese sonido era la satisfacción del mayordomo.

—Si este es el pago qué recibo por soportar a esos tres, con gusto lo haría por toda la eternidad—

El mayordomo estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió movimiento en el escritorio del conde.

—Sebastian, trame el té— Exclamó un Ciel recién despierto acompañado de un discreto bostezo.

—Por cierto, no me toques a la ligera— Añadió el pequeño para sorpresa de su mayordomo.

—Yes, my Lord—

Ciertamente, Sebastian nunca tendría suficiente del pequeño Ciel.

N.A: Bien, este shot se lo di como regalo de cumpleaños a una muy buena amiga mía, una "Fermentada" amiga si saben a lo que me refiero.

Lo escribí cuando aun corría el año 2007, ¿Pueden creerlo?

Aclaro que no me gusta el yaoi ni el shonen-ai, pero tampoco tengo prejuicios ni molestias con ellos, es un genero mas y estoy habituado al genero, (gracias trabajo en una tienda de anime, me diste tolerancia)

¿Por que decidí publicarlo luego de tantos años? Fácil, por que mi amiga me lo pidió.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño shot.

P.D: Soy fan de la pareja Ciel x Lizzy, y leo el manga desde hace años, pero honestamente no creo volver a escribir un shot de Kuroshitsuji ni hacer un long fic, sin mas que decir me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.

atte. ANH.


End file.
